Applications are available that enable analog and digital circuits to be simulated and tested in software. SPICE (Simulation Program with Integrated Circuit Emphasis) is a well-known simulation program for testing analog circuits. Verilog and VHDL (Very-High-Speed Integrated Circuit Hardware Description Language) are well-known hardware description languages that are compatible with various simulators for testing digital circuits. Verification of code representing a circuit typically requires the construction of a dedicated test bench and specification of test vector stimulus by the circuit designer. When the circuit is a portion of logic within a larger unit, the construction of the dedicated test bench and specification of test vectors may occupy a significant amount of the circuit designer's time. Consequently, verification is sometimes performed only at the level of the larger unit.
There is thus a need for simplifying the circuit verification process for sub-circuits within larger units and/or addressing other issues associated with the prior art.